Expecto Patronum
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Remus tiene muchos recuerdos para poder crear un Patronus. Pero solo uno es lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el reto mensual "Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **EXPECTO PATRONUM**

 **Capítulo único**

Oscuridad. Frío. Temor.

Y luego... los recuerdos.

 _«Un chico moreno, despeinado y con gafas se le acercó seguido de otro, moreno también, y con cierto aire chulo._

— _Yo me llamo James Potter, y él es Sirius Black, ¿y tú?_

— _Remus Lupin._

— _Estupendo. ¡Ya veréis lo bien que lo vamos a pasar este curso!»_

Eran cuatro. Ahora sólo queda él.

Pero no importa.

Los recuerdos siguen llegando.

 _«—Remus, ¿vendrás este verano a mi casa? Peter no puede, pero Sirius dice que lo intentará._

— _Me encantaría —sonrió, y aumentó la sonrisa cuando su amigo, el chico al que casi consideraba como un hermano alzaba un puño en señal de triunfo y sonreía todavía más._

— _Genial.»_

Recuerdos distorsionados, a medias, lejanos. Recuerdos felices.

Sus recuerdos.

 _«—¿Qué somos?_

— _Mereodeadores._

— _¡Más alto!_

— _¡Merodeadores!_

— _¿Y qué más somos?_

— _¡Los reyes de Hogwarts!»_

Tiempos felices. Otros tiempos.

«— _¡Remus! ¡He aprobado, he aprobado!_

 _Un chico moreno y despeinado, más alto que él, se le tiró encima abrazándolo con fuerza y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo._

— _Me alegro mucho, Sirius, pero..._

— _¿Qué pero ni qué pero? ¡He aprobado! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy genial!_

— _No lo dudo, Canuto. Pero me temo que el que te ayudó a aprobar fui yo. Y quítate de encima —Lo miró sonrojado, mientras Sirius le sonría desde encima, apartándose un poco._

— _Te quiero, Lunático._

— _Ya..._

 _No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, James entró por la puerta._

 _—¡Cornamenta, he aprobado!_

 _—¿Y qué hacéis, celebrarlo? —indicó el chico con una sonrisa burlona y subiendo y bajando las cejas._

 _—Pues claro que sí, remilgado. Ven aquí y abrázame._

 _—¡Quítate de encima, Sirius! ¡Que me estás aplastando!_

 _—¿Cómo dicen los muggles? Ah, sí. ¡Boombaa! —Y James se tiró en plancha encima de los otros dos, haciendo como si no escuchara las protestas de Remus—. Esperad a que Peter se entere, él ha suspendido._

— _Eso le pasa por no hacer caso a Remus —proclamó Sirius con sonrisa de sabihondo._

 _—¡Tú tampoco me haces caso nunca! ¡Y quítate de encima, idiota! —Remus se incorporó, empujando a los otros dos, entre risas y gritos.»_

Son recuerdos de épocas pasadas, de tiempos más felices, de cuando era joven y no tenía problemas.

Pero un recuerdo llega con fuerza, decide quedarse.

Es más reciente.

 _«Cuando Tonks abrió la puerta, su habitual sonrisa de bienvenida se transformó en una sonrisa de verdad, brillante. Se acercó y le dio dos besos, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara y sonriendo levemente cuando a Remus se le colorearon las mejillas.  
_

— _Hace frío —aclaró él._

— _Lo sé. Feliz Navidad, por cierto._

— _Igualmente._

 _La siguió al interior de la casa, nervioso. Aún no había llegado nadie, solo estaban ellos dos, y muchos interrogantes sin resolver._

—¿ _Quieres café, té, chocolate caliente?_

— _Chocolate estará bien, gracias._

 _Cuando se sentaron, ambos con sus bebidas en la mano, cruzaban palabras de vez en cuando, entre miradas furtivas, hasta que Tonks, a la que nunca le había gustado las conversaciones banales, dejó su taza en la mesa y se irguió._

— _Remus, me gustas mucho. Qué demonios, eso se queda corto. Estoy enamorada de ti._

 _Remus tragó saliva. Sabía que ella era directa, pero él necesitaba aclimatarse un poco._

 _Supiró._

— _Nymphadora..._ — _suspiró de nuevo_ —. _Sabes que no puedo, no podemos._

— _De Nymphadora nada. Sé que a ti también te gusto, así que no veo el problema._

— _El problema es que soy demasiado viejo para ti._

— _No eres viejo, Remus, eres un hombre maduro, lo que es equivalente a decir sexy —Tonks le guiñó un ojo al decirlo, y se dio la vuelta para ir en dirección a la cocina a llevar las tazas, dejando a Remus más rojo que el pelo de un Weasley._

— _Nympha..._

— _¡No me llames Nymphadora! —Le_ _chilló ella desde la cocina._

 _Él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante su comportamiento infantil, y se levantó para ir tras ella._

— _Tonks. Aunque te agradezco el cumplido, sigo siendo demasiado viejo para ti._

— _Minucias, minucias —Se agachó a recoger la taza que había roto—. ¿Cuánto me sacas? ¿Diez años? ¿Quince? Tonterías._

— _En realidad..._

— _Oh, cállate —Tonks dejó la taza la encimera, se giró y lo abrazó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y depositando besos en su cuello y su mandíbula. Dejó uno en sus labios antes de separarse._

 _Había dejado de lado toda actitud bromista, y lo miraba con seriedad.  
_

— _Ahora es en serio, Remus. Dime que no me quieres, que no quieres estar conmigo, y dímelo mirándome a la cara._

 _Él la miró, dispuesto a decírselo, pese a no querer.  
_

 _Pero en cuanto la miró, con los ojos brillantes, el pelo rosa y las mejillas sonrosadas, no pudo. Era superior a él. Qué demonios, había sido generoso toda su vida, podía ser egoísta alguna vez._

— _Tú se lo dices a tus padres —suspiró, sonriendo—. Y a todos los demás —añadió, pensándolo mejor.  
_

 _Ella dio un chillido de emoción, empujó una silla al saltar y se le tiró encima, abranzándolo y cubriéndolo de besos._

 _Remus le cogió la cara con suavidad y la miró una última vez, como diciéndole "Si te arrepientes, que sea ahora". Después, se inclinó y la besó, cubriendo su boca con la suya propia y abriendo suavemente los labios._

 _Los de ella sabían a fresa y chocolate, y Remus se acercó más, rodeándola con los brazos, intentando fundirse con ella, con su calor._

 _No se sentía tan bien desde el último abrazo de Sirius._

 _No se sentía tan bien desde hacía demasiado tiempo._

 _Ya iba siendo hora, pensó, de sentirse bien de nuevo.»_

—¡Expecto Patronum!

Una forma plateada salió de la punta de su varita.

Un lobo, que por una vez ahuyentaba pesadillas en vez de crearlas.

* * *

 _* se esconde detrás de una barricada para evitar tomatazos y demás lanzamientos de fruta y verdura*_

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Qué decís? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Habéis amado como yo el bromance por allí escondido de manera subliminal?_

 _¡Decidme qué opináis!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
